Stranger
Stranger 'is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Strangers have powers related to stealth,Stranger (Powers related to stealth, infiltration and subterfuge.) - Attention of a group/individual threatens emotional/mental security (vs. physical, which would be more blaster). Almost inverse of Master, but not opposite - very possible and common for there to be overlap (often creating a more influential sort of master/stranger cross). - Weaver Dice: Rulebook (Old Version) distraction, infiltration,'Stranger - Powers specializing in infiltration, distraction, subtlety. Strangers gain powers from unwanted attention or social/collective pressure. - WD Rulebook: Character Creation or subterfuge.Stranger-type capes were classified that way due to their capabilities in stealth and subterfuge. Valefor was more the latter. He wasn’t stealthy, exactly, but his ability to perpetrate subterfuge was devastating. - Excerpt from Imago 21.3 Methodology Stranger abilities might allow the user (and sometimes their allies) to bypass defenses, mislead opponents, or to avoid notice.Powers predominantly lend themselves to infiltration. Ability in question might bypass defenses, mislead, or help to avoid notice. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Stranger Some effects may not be patently obvious and can potentially be used in civilian guise.Subtle Effect not patently obvious, potentially usable in civilian guise - Detail Generator - Stranger, spreadsheet by Wildbow. They can work through a variety of ways, including but not limited to: *Obscuring or altering the senses of others,Unsense Obscure/alter vision - Detail Generator - Stranger, spreadsheet by Wildbow. including blinding,Blind Effect - Striker/blaster power applies blindness, while doing little to no damage. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. gas clouds,The core idea with the power is that a Shaker effect is delivered, but the result is Stranger-ish. Area effect coverage with individuals affected, distractions, or avenues for entry. Examples include perception altering gas clouds, forcefield constructs that help provide cover or mislead pursuers, and area-effect gravity tilts that allow alternate forms of approach/access. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. and holograms.Powers in a Tinker-Stranger combination will have a specialty that has some Stranger applications. Examples include cloaking, phasing, hologram technology or emotion altering technology. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. *Affecting the target's mind to distract or debilitate,Madness Affect mind to distract/debilitate, enabling own self to act freely - Detail Generator - Stranger, spreadsheet by Wildbow. using things like hallucinationsHallucinate - Generate frightening images that are destroyed by observation. Images lurk around corners and in low-light areas, dealing temporary damage/wounds to foes. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. and perception filters.Imp#Abilities_and_Powers *Allowing the user to disable, deny or repossess enemy equipment (and objects in general).Theft Steal, deny, disarm, repossess. - Detail Generator - Stranger, spreadsheet by Wildbow. *Granting invisibility, stealth or different forms of camouflage.Hide Stealth, cloaking, camouflage - Detail Generator - Stranger, spreadsheet by Wildbow. *Imitating others in appearance, voice and mannerisms. *Enabling or benefiting surprise attacks.Ambush Enables & benefits surprise attacks. - Detail Generator - Stranger, spreadsheet by Wildbow. *Granting or enhancing skills and abilities while unobserved.Nuisance - Gain increased stats and passive benefits (ie. regeneration, or enhanced movement types) when unobserved, can identify when opponents are otherwise occupied. Striking opponents delivers a status effect in addition to standard effects. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. Trigger events Stranger powers are result of a trigger event involving a threat to emotional and mental security or social or collective pressure, often with a focus on unwanted attention. This attention can be from individuals, groups, or even the world itself.Stranger triggers tend to go hand in hand with unwanted attention. This can be singular or from the world as a collective. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. Stranger triggers often have a great deal of overlap with other categories: Masters and Changers in particular tend to find parallels with Strangers.Stranger triggers tend to go hand in hand with unwanted attention. This can be singular or from the world as a collective. There is obviously a great deal of overlap between these powers and others, as a result. Masters and Changers in particular tend to find parallels with Strangers. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. On the other hand, the Brute-Stranger combination is a rare one: unwanted attention and personal bodily harm don’t necessarily accommodate each other, and when they do the trigger event generally doesn't lean toward a Brute rating.The Brute-Stranger combination is rare, given that unwanted attention and personal bodily harm don’t necessarily go hand-in-hand, and when they do they tend to take other forms than Brute. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. Common combinations with other ratings The most common classifications paired with Strangers are Master and Changer.Changer-strangers are, alongside master-strangers, perhaps the most common pairing. The powers are often complementary and the triggers themselves fold into one another nicely - strangers come about from an excess of attention, and changers come about from a crisis of identity, often from the rest of the world impugning on the individual’s sense of self, which rarely comes without some level of unwanted attention. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. The Master-Stranger combination is often based around controlling or influencing others, using things like emotion control or body puppeteering,Powers in a Master-Stranger combination are often based around controlling or influencing others, though a niche may have self-duplication utilizing the duplications as distractions. Emotion control, body puppeteering, and the ability to inflict prosopagnosia on enemies and sow dissension in the ranks would fall in this category. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. while Changer-Strangers are often those whose powers involve changing one’s physical appearance, mimicking others, or using an altered shape to slip in where an ordinary person couldn’t get.Changer-stranger powers often involve changing one’s physical appearance, mimicking others, or using altered shape to slip in where an ordinary person couldn’t get. The stranger and changer aspects thus blend together seamlessly (for much this reason, the changer category is sometimes referred to as shifter, an old designation for this specific eventuality). - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. Breaker-Strangers are also not uncommon,Not uncommon, given that both types of trigger tend to touch on abstracts and unusual sorts of harm can include scenarios where the individual is facing unwanted attention. Such a trigger would either involve an audience or observer while the harm took place or the abstract harm is driven home by a concerted effort and fixation on the part of the other party. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. although the resulting power are highly varied: It tends to involve the alternate state enabling a Stranger effect.The breaker state in this case enables the Stranger effect. The options here are too varied to name, but tend to involve toggling the state, often with a cost, but is stronger than it would be without the breaker state. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow.Another common pairing is the thinker classification if the enhanced senses and or awareness make for stealth and hiding and stuff. Role in the Cycle From the perspective of the entities, Strangers stand as a mark opposite to Tinkers. Where Tinkers are created to study powers in more depth, Stranger powers tend to be a vehicle or an angle for lesser powers or fully researched powers to be used in a more effective way and serve particular purposes, or to collect data on psychology. Because the entities have no great use for these powers, the Stranger powers are often incidental, more the result of the individual using their powers a certain way than a plan of the entities.The entities don’t actually have a great use for this kind of cape, so it tends to be a vehicle or angle for lesser powers or fully researched powers to be used in a more effective way and serve particular purposes, or to collect data on psychology. It stands as a marked opposite to tinkering in this respect, where the powers are being investigated in more depth. In many cases, the Stranger element is incidental, more about the direction the individual goes than about the plan of the entities. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. PRT countermeasures When dealing with Strangers, the PRT has a full 'eyes on' standard operating procedure. As the threat rating of the Stranger is increased, additional measures are taken:Full ‘eyes on’ is SOP where possible. Other safeguards include indiscriminate fire and high priority targeting. Threat level 2+: Team is notified as to stranger classification. Areas may be secured and ‘taped’, to track movement through doors or windows. Passwords in effect. Threat level 5+: Constant communication between every team member and a relay in the operations room is implemented, complete with passwords and personal passwords. Threat level 9+: Nonlethal shoot-on-sight implemented for anyone who goes ‘dark’ for any period of time. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Stranger Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Stranger